Обсуждение:Сивилла Трелони
Амбридж и Трелони Заявления Амбридж, что, дескать, она борется за высокий профессионализм в Хогвартсе, брехня. Не это было её целью. А что же? Убрать из замка преподавателей, поддерживающих Дамблдора? Возможно. Но так или иначе, Дамблдора поддерживали все. Даже заменяющая Хагрида Граббли-Дерг. Самым ярким сторонником Альбуса была Макгонагалл. И уж если бы Амбридж захотела, могла бы свалить и её. Да, тяжело пришлось бы, но грязные игры для Амбридж не в новинку. А она почему-то взялась за Трелони и Хагрида. Хотела начать с чего попроще? Но на смену Хагриду придётся брать Граббли-Дерг (другая замена будет смотреться странно, ведь Г-Д уже заменяла Хагрида). А для Трелони замены вроде как нет. Как ведёт себя Амбридж перед увольнением Трелони? Во-первых, она её увольняет не сразу по окончании "испытательного срока" (а, кстати, зачем этот срок? Если человек не владеет предметом, за пару месяцев он его не выучит). Между назначением Амбридж инспектором и увольнением проходит порядка 4-5 месяцев. Почему так много? Велась подготовка кого-то "своего" на должность профессора прорицания? Во-вторых, Амбридж весьма довольна собой. Ну, кроме чисто садисткого удовольствия посмотреть на чужие слёзы, у неё ещё примешивается удовлетворение от хорошо провёрнутой операции. В-третьих, это реакция Амбридж на заявление Директора, что он нашёл нового преподавателя взамен уволенного. Вся комбинация валится как карточный домик, потому что Амбридж не учла одной маленькой детали: она может назначать преподавателя только в том случае, если директор НЕ НАЙДЁТ на этот пост человека. А он нашёл! Причём, такое впечатление, что Фадж в этой игре не ферзь, а пешка. Что им двигают как марионеткой: вся инициатива только от Амбридж. Это ей хочется подняться вслед за министром.79.207.200.49 15:39, ноября 18, 2011 (UTC) Вся жизнь - Хогвартс? Если исходить из даты рождения 1963 год (англ. вики), то получаем: декабрь 1979/январь 1980 (пророчества) - это Трелони нет ещё 17 лет (!). Как это она уже ищет работу? И потом. Принята на работу, и почти никогда не покидает свою башню. Живёт затворницей. Бедная молодая девушка, лишённая даже надежды на личную жизнь. Ужас! --Читалка 17:33, мая 12, 2012 (UTC) Получается, в то время. когда Гарри с друзьями начали изучать прорицания, ей было всего 30 лет. Интересно, почему тогда ученики называли ее "старой мошенницей"? Ну, с одной стороны, детям двадцатилетние кажутся стариками. Но с другой стороны, Мародеры и Снегг старше Трелони, но никто их стариками не называет. Инопланетянка 16:06, мая 19, 2014 (UTC) : Выходит такая жизнь внешне сделал похожий на старушку --exlex 16:18, мая 19, 2014 (UTC) Второе пророчество Прозвучало предположение, что второе пророчество могло касаться Барти-младшего. Приводится оригинал: ''It will happen tonight… The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained twelve years. Tonight, before midnight... the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servants aid, greater and more terrible than ever he was. Tonight... Before midnight... The servant... Will set out... to rejoin... his master... '' Да простят меня знатоки английского языка, но в этом случае Гугл не слишком напортачил: ''Это произойдет сегодня вечером ... Темный Лорд лежит один и одиноким, брошенным своим последователям. Его слуга был прикован двенадцать лет. Сегодня вечером, до полуночи ...Слуга вырвется на свободу и отправился присоединиться к своему хозяину. Темный Лорд снова поднимется с его помощью служащих, больше и страшнее, чем бы он ни был. Сегодня вечером ... До полуночи ...Слуга ... Будут изложены ... воссоединиться ... его хозяин ... '' Речь о том, что всё случится СЕГОДНЯ, ДО ПОЛУНОЧИ (tonight иначе, как "сегодня ночью" перевести нельзя). Ну, по крайней мере "сегодня" - это точно. То есть - июнь-месяц. А Барти сидит под отцовским империусом ещё до августа как минимум (Уизли забирают Гарри после ДР и увозят на Чемпионат, где Барти-мл. почти вырвался, а Барти-ст. увольняет Винки и остаётся "с открытыми тылами"). --Читалка (обсуждение) 15:24, апреля 12, 2013 (UTC) Сквиб Может она сквибом была? : А сквибы могуть прорицать? Припадки прояснения же были --exlex 16:18, мая 19, 2014 (UTC) : : Ну странно то, что она чашку на первом уроке не восстановила с помощью "репаро".Rrrrex (обсуждение) :